Fallin'
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Bella keeps on fallin in and out of love with James, finally the last time she leaves.She meets a certain vamp.When James comes for her as a vampire will she go to him this time or will she stay with the new vampire she likes? Rated T for a reason. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Edward: really Ali? another?**

**ALi: Tell me to stop/Don't stop is gonna be good!**

**Edward: You've got a writing addiction!**

**Ali: I promise this will be short and be mah first finished story.**

**Edward: Alright. Now say it.**

**Ali: Noooo!**

**Edward: I'll get Carlisle to tell you all the medications for what symptoms.**

**Ali:*glares at Edward* You wouldn't.**

**Edward: Try me. *glares back, pulling out phone***

**Ali: ALRIGHT! I'll say it. I own nothing but the plot. Any characters, music, etc. belongs to their rightful owners!**

**Edward: Good girl. Now read and don't forget to review! *smiles***

* * *

><p><em>I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,<em>

_sometimes I love ya!_

_Sometimes you make me blue._

_Sometimes I feel good,_

_at times I feel used._

_Loving you darling,_

_makes me so confused._

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way I love you._

_Oh, oh I never felt this way._

_How do you give me so much pleasure a__nd cause me so much pain?_

_Yeah, yeah, cause when I think,_

_I'm taking more than a fool would,_

_And I started fallin' back in love with you._

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way that I love you._

_I'm falling, I'm falling,_

_Fall, fall, fall, fall!_

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way I love you._

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the wat I love you._

_I keep on fallin in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way I love you._

The words sung by Alicia Keys ended and the music drifted on. When it ended she realized how the words were like her relationship with the man she loved. She couldn't stand him sometimes and tried to move on. But then somehow he'd make her fall for him again. When was it going to land on one?

She got up and looked out the window, seeing it rain as it usually did in the town of who knows. All she knew it wasn't where her parents places. The storm seeming to go on with her tormented feelings for him. She felt a dull pain in her heart. Currently she was out of love with him. When living in the same house it's hard to fall out of love and stay that way.

"Isabella. Come down here," her love said.

Isabella sighed and walked downstairs. She put her hands in her jean pockets and fixed her bangs to hide her reveling eyes and walked downstairs. She looked through her bangs to the boy at the bottom of the stairs. He wore black jeans and a grey long-sleeved shirt that hugged all of his muscles. His hair in it's normal position, shining in the light.

"Hello Isabella," He purred.

She couldn't help but smile a little at his use of her name. She shook her head and reminded herself she was out of love with him at the moment. She refused to fall in love with him again so easily. She refused to give her heart to him only after a few words from him.

"You know I like to be called Bella," she says.

"I know that my Bella."

His Bella. She wanted to stop being his sometimes but she loved how he said it. She looked at the floor, her bangs covering them just fine so he wouldn't see how it effected her.

"Why'd you call me down James? I was busy."

He makes a tsk sound and moves closer to me. "I know you well Isabella. You weren't doing anything."She felt the blush creep up but she uses her hair to hide it.

She felt the blush creep to her cheeks, but she let her bangs hide it. "You know me too well. But i don't think you want to test me."

She moved back and started walking when his hand was on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him with a deadly expression that was hidden by her bangs. He moved back a little when he felt the tension and danger roll off of her.

"You're not leaving. You're mine. come with me," He growled but somehow purred at the same time.

She jerked forward and ran upstairs, with a surprising grace. She packed her things and walked downstairs again with her bags in her hands. She moved to to door with James trailing after her.

"Bella I can change! Please come back!," James yelled.

Bella turned as she opened the door. She said some words that stopped him dead in his tracks. "You've changed for only a little while and then went back to that selfish boy I never liked. I'm through with this roller coaster. I'm through with you. Good bye."

She walked out the door and slammed it. She grabbed the keys to a blue jaguar and hopped in and threw her bags in the back seat. She backed out of the garage and drove off as fast as she would allow herself. She heard one last thing before she officially left from James.

"I'll come for you! I'll hurt anyone to get you back!"

She didn't listen anymore and went faster. She went to the only place she could think of besides her mother, Renee's house. Her father's house, Charlie. In the small rainy town of Forks Washington. She wasn't going to enjoy it, but anything was better than staying with James.

She looked at the signs and smiled as she saw she was close. She looked down the familiar road and ended up in front of her new home. There was a police cruiser in front so she knew her father was home. charlie was probably on the couch drinking beer and watching a game or something to entertain him. She was on the porch and her bags were right next to her as she knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened and Charlie stood there with a shocked expression. She smiled and waved at him. Charlie shook his head as if to clear his head and coughed, clearing his throat.

"Um. Bella... What are you doing here?," Charlie asked.

"James was being an a-," She cut off when her father gave a look. "He was being a horrible guy and I just couldn't tell Renee that he was being like that."

"Well come on in. Um... I don't have much but um... make yourself at home."

She loved how charlie was comfortable just knowing things and leaving them alone if they weren't really important. She picked up her bags and walked inside. Nothing had changed since her child hood. She went upstairs and nothing had changed except there was a computer on the desk.

"So... Dinner's in and hour. Get settled and... I'll just be downstairs."

He walked out the door and she put her things in their place as she saw fit. She then lays on the bed and looked at the plaster ceiling that had been like that since it was built. She then thought of what got her there in the first place.

Her mom wasn't seeing that Phil was abusive and so she left to live with her best friend James, who was 19 and was very rich already. She lived with her friend that eventually ended up her boyfriend. They fought and broke up then got back together so many times she lost count. Then she found out he was cheating on her the whole time. That's what got her here.

She walked downstairs and sat at the table. She saw they had pizza. she didn't mind it just wasn't that healthy. She made a mental not to go shopping for some real food so she could cook. Her mind flashed to the times she cooked. She always ended up kissing him and they would enjoy dinner then kiss more. That was just her life with James.

She shook her head and concentrated on eating her pizza. It was warm so it must have just got there. She looked at the box and saw it was from her favorite pizza place so far. Papa Johns. She ate 3 slices before she went to wash up and go to bed. She layed her head on her pillow and thought of how miserable her first day of school would be. She drifted into sleep, calmed by the pitter patter of the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: Hope you like my story so far! Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Edward: Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward: really Ali? another?**

**ALi: Tell me to stop/Don't stop is gonna be good!**

**Edward: You've got a writing addiction!**

**Ali: I promise this will be short and be mah first finished story.**

**Edward: Alright. Now say it.**

**Ali: Noooo!**

**Edward: I'll get Carlisle to tell you all the medications for what symptoms.**

**Ali:*glares at Edward* You wouldn't.**

**Edward: Try me. *glares back, pulling out phone***

**Ali: ALRIGHT! I'll say it. I own nothing but the plot. Any characters, music, etc. belongs to their rightful owners!**

**Edward: Good girl. Now read and don't forget to review! *smiles***

* * *

><p><em>I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,<em>

_sometimes I love ya!_

_Sometimes you make me blue._

_Sometimes I feel good,_

_at times I feel used._

_Loving you darling,_

_makes me so confused._

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way I love you._

_Oh, oh I never felt this way._

_How do you give me so much pleasure a__nd cause me so much pain?_

_Yeah, yeah, cause when I think,_

_I'm taking more than a fool would,_

_And I started fallin' back in love with you._

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way that I love you._

_I'm falling, I'm falling,_

_Fall, fall, fall, fall!_

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way I love you._

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the wat I love you._

_I keep on fallin in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way I love you._

The words sung by Alicia Keys echoed in her head as she walked into the building. Her eyes trailed around at the plain school. Nothing stood out in this school, let alone town. She sighed and sat at a table by herself. She heard the noise go down and looked around. She saw people turning to look at her and turn back to their friends and whisper.

She glared at them and pulled out her ipod. She picked the song _Love the Way you Lie_ by Rihanna ft. Eminem. Her leaned her chair back and read a book: _Inkheart_. Her eyes trailed over the words, imaged forming in her mind easily. She felt like she was being surrounded and she looked at her page number and closed her book. She paused her music, which she had listened a little to before she turned it off, _Superbass_ by Nicki Minaj.

Her gaze trailed over the group and she sighed. "Look if this is your table could you just let me sit here for today and let me look for a table tomorrow?"

She saw them cast glances at each other and their lips quivering like they were speaking. When the nodded they turned to her. The blond girl spoke in a harsh but sickly sweet voice.

"Alright. Today and today alone."

She nodded in agreement and opened her book and played her music once more. Her eyes once again trailed over the words forming pictures in her mind. She was at the part when they were in the van, heading to Capricorn's castle when she felt and hand on her shoulder. She smacked the hand and it yanked away. She paused her music and found it on _Fallin'_ by Alicia Keys. She sighed and put her ipod up and looked at the person that brought her attention to the real world.

He had wild bronze hair, pale skin and golden eyes. She couldn't help but notice that he and the others looked very alike, yet very different. She made note to look it up on the Internet when she got home.

Her classes seemed to fly by quickly into lunch. Introductions were made, lessons were taught that she already knew, and she met very annoying people. Mike, Lauren, Jessica, and Eric. The only one that truly didn't annoy her was Angela.

She sat at the lunch table and read, listening to her music. Really she didn't bother with the people she was sitting with and kept to herself and her book. When she came to she noticed that her music was again on _Fallin'_ for the second times that day. she growled to herself and quickly changed the music to _My Girl_ by Mindless Behaviour which quickly followed by the original by Temptations. She paused her reading and listened to many things; Michel Jackson, Jackson 5, and she mouthed the words but when it landed on _Rehab_ by Amy Winehouse she actually sung the words under her breath. What could she say? She loved the older songs.

She saw people shuffling, getting ready for class and frowned. _Rehab_ wasn't over yet and it was her favourite song. She saw the other watch her and she sighed. Her eyes looked to the exit and she got up and walked slowly with her book in hand towards class, still listening to _Rehab_. When she was at the entrance of her Biology class the song ended and she quickly put it away and slipped into the open seat. She looked to see the teacher wasn't there and leaned forward.

She looked at the entrance and saw the bronze haired boy. She looked at him and saw that the only open seat was next to her. She tapped her fingers in a beat that she thought was vaguely familiar and he sat next to her. She looked at the board when he heard him speak.

"That's_ Rolling Stone_ by the Temptations isn't it?," he asked.

She payed attention and realized he was right. She nodded and kept tapping. Her fingers swiftly tapping out every beat that she listened to on her ipod. Her eyes drifted to the boy next to her and she tilted her head.

"I'm Bella. You're?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you. So um. Who are the other people at the table?"

He smirked and leaned on his arms heavily. "Those are my siblings. Adopted of course."

"And their names are?"

He chuckled. "The blond girl who seems spiteful is Rosalie, the big browned haired guy is Emmett, the other blond is Jasper, and the short one is Alice."

She took all of it in and put the names to the faces. Her fingers stopped tapping when the teacher walked in. She sighed and leaned on her hand out of boredom. Her element was Biology and she probably didn't need to listen. The class went by quickly and soon enough she was going home. She picked up some money and went to the store. She knew they couldn't survive on take out food, no matter how good the food was.

When she got back home Charlie was home. She set the groceries on the table and put then up slowly, for nothing better to do. Suddenly she thought of her book. She quickly put the rest away and chose what they were going to eat for dinner. She walked to her room and laid on the bed and opened her book. Her eyes absorbed the words and moved quickly though the pages when she looked up at the times.

"Dinnertime...," she sighed.

She closed her book and went downstairs. She looked at Charlie and he was watching a baseball game. She slipped into the kitchen and got out what she needed to make lasagne. When it was done she put part of it on a plate and set them on the table. She saw Charlie get up and sit in his chair. She sat down and ate in comfortable silence with her father. When done he helped clean the dishes and went back to the game. She went to her room and got on her computer. She emailed her mother and went to the restroom. After her shower she went into her room with dripping wet hair which eventually dried back to it's lighter brown. She braided her hair and fell asleep.

_Beep!, beep!, beep!_

Her hand went flying for the off button. When it stopped she got up and got changed. When she looked out the window and saw the cruiser was gone. She brushed her hair and let it flow over her shoulders. She grabbed the keys and drove to school. When she parked she grabbed her bag and went inside the cafeteria. She sighed and looked for an empty table that wasn't Cullen turf. She growled to herself when there weren't any and thought of going outside and sitting under the pavilion when Edward and Alice gestured for her to come over. She walked over there and stood.

"Hey."

"Wanna sit?," Alice asked.

Bella shrugged and sat down, getting out her ipod and book. She felt a hand on hers. She looked up at the blond male. She raised an eyebrow at him curiosity and crossed her arms, leaning her chair back, using her foot to keep herself balanced.

"We just wanted to welcome you to the table and school. Sorry if we were trying to kick you out before. It's nothing personal," he said.

She shrugged. "It's okay. Besides I won't bother you."

Her eyes landed on a paper near the blond with a picture of James and her hand reached for it and she smiled nervously, moving her hand back to her. He raised his eyebrow as if to say she needed to ask.

"Could I see that paper?," she asked.

He nodded and handed her the paper which she took as slowly as she could. She looked at the picture, seeing his nice smile made her relax for a second. Then her eyes trailed down to the words mentioning him.

_James Berling went missing two days ago under mysterious circumstances. Police have yet to find his body or anything that could be a sign that he is alive. Also there have been deaths where They've found bloody bodies of Peter Melancholia, Casey Montrey..._

The rest of the names no longer matter, James was gone the day she left. She should have stayed, he probably wouldn't have gotten into that situation. She buried her face in her hands, dropping the paper. She didn't cry, she never cried. But she badly wanted to right then. She felt arms wrap around her and heard someone pick up the paper.

"Is someone you know in this article?," Edward asked.

She raised her head from her hands and saw that Alice, the blond male, and the big male had put their arms around her while Edward read the paper and Rosalie was fixing her nails. She just nodded and looked at the picture sadly. Edward put a hand on her arm and electricity ran throughout her. Her mind went to James and she shook her head.

"Yeah. He was a... really close friend."

She got up and got her ipod and book in her bag quickly. Her feet moved on their own accord, towards his... her car. She slammed the door and drove off. She couldn't stand being around people at the moment. She just drove. She felt herself lean back and look at something when she heard a screech. She screamed and made a hard right, avoiding a car. She breathed deeply and leaned back. She drove slowly home when she heard police sirens. She looked into her rear view mirror and saw someone getting chased by the police. she gasped and drove forward to go to the side when her car was hit. Her head spun and she leaned back heavily on her seat and blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: Hope you like my story so far! Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Edward: Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella: I HAD to get in an accident didn't I?**

**Ali: Yes.**

**Bella: Fine...**

**Ali: YAY! Read and review.**

**Bella: Disclaimer.**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot and made up people in the previous chapter. If there are people with those names then I don't own you. So... yeah.**

**Bella: Here's a fudge pop. *hands over fudge pop***

**Ali: Yay! Thank you Bella. *eats fudge pop* Oh btw. Alicia Keys song is going to be at the beginning of every chapter until... I'm not sure.**

**Bella: Read and review.**

* * *

><p><em>I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,<em>

_sometimes I love ya!_

_Sometimes you make me blue._

_Sometimes I feel good,_

_at times I feel used._

_Loving you darling,_

_makes me so confused._

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way I love you._

_Oh, oh I never felt this way._

_How do you give me so much pleasure a__nd cause me so much pain?_

_Yeah, yeah, cause when I think,_

_I'm taking more than a fool would,_

_And I started fallin' back in love with you._

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way that I love you._

_I'm falling, I'm falling,_

_Fall, fall, fall, fall!_

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way I love you._

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the wat I love you._

_I keep on fallin in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way I love you._

The song was everywhere, reminding her of James. She sat up and looked around. She was in a hospital. Her mind flashed back to how she got there and why. James was dead and she couldn't do anything about it. She hunched over and cried. Yes, the girl who doesn't cry much cried, not of laughter, but sadness. She heard footsteps and looked up to see someone. He was blond with golden eyes and pale skin. He had to be a Cullen.

"Hello Isabella," he said in a sweet, beautiful voice like the others.

"It's Bella," she croaked out.

"Bella. I'm Doctor Cullen. My what happened to your throat." He moved forward and felt her throat. Her heart was in her throat, holding back her tears. "There seems to be nothing wrong. Tell me Bella what caused you to get into that accident?"

She hesitated. Really she didn't want to tell him but she felt compelled to. "One of my... friends died and I was going home..."

He nodded and put an arm around my shoulders in what seemed to be a fatherly hug. Not an awkward Charlie hug but a fatherly hug that Charlie's was supposed to be. She looked up at him and saw sadness in his eyes.

"I understand. Loosing a friend is a sad thing."

She nodded and leaned backwards. Her eyes went to the hall and she saw some of the Cullen kids in the hallway. She saw Edward and Jasper holding boxes while Alice held some flowers. She groaned, not wanting presents, just a brand new ipod. Dr. Cullen gestured for them to walk in and the boys quickly went to set the boxes down Edward pulled out a box and handed it to her with a wink. She blushed and opened it. She yelped and hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I've been craving music since I woke up," Bella said with a smile on her face as she released him.

"I knew it."

Alice stuck out her tongue at Edward and handed Bella some flowers. She nodded and smelled them. The flowers were so nice smelling she smelt them for 5 seconds longer than she should. She placed them on the bed beside her and nodded to Dr. Cullen.

"Thanks for letting them in Dr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle," he said before mumbling something Bella could barely catch."Makes me feel old when people don't."

She laughed and held her sides. She looked at a present that was shining with blue paper. She frowned. These people barely knew her yet they cared more about her than Mike or Lauren. She was suddenly curious about what was in that specific one. It was smallish and it practically glowed in the light. Jasper laughed and gave her the one she was looking at. She opened it and gasped.

"Oh my gosh. Who got this?," she asked, keeping her tone neutral on purpose.

"He did," Alice said pointing to Jasper immediately.

Bella smiled and hugged Jasper just as tight as Edward. He had gotten her _Inkspell _and _Inkdeath_ which she couldn't get her hands on until she read _Inkheart_ all the way through.

"Oh my gosh you are the best Jasper."

"Oh there's more."

She frowned and picked up the books and smiled. "Oh my gosh how do you know me so well after a day?"

He smiled. "Just thought you'd love the series."

She let her smile grow as she picked up the entire _Obernewtyn Chronicles_. She had been dying to get her hands on it for a while and she hugged Jasper once more and held the books, observing them, trying to figure out if she should read them at the moment. **(AN: Everything: songs, books is some of my favs. I've read Inkheart series and part of Obernewtyn Chronicles. So all of the things I've mentioned, I've heard/read.)**

"Calm down. You're gonna get the chance to read them," Carlisle said as if afraid that she would get a heart attack from it.

"I'm just a reader. This is a gold mine... almost more so than the book store."

Carlisle chuckled and Bella set aside the first book of the _Obernewtyn Chronicles_ and went to the second one. She opened it and observed the map for the 15th time in her life before turning to the first page. She almost read it when the book and box where taken away. She glared at Carlisle and simply looked through her ipod.

"How did you know what songs I had on my other?" she asked, giving Edward a look.

"I kinda went through it... Is that bad?"

"A little."

"Told you. Pay up," Jasper said holding out his hand to Edward. Edward went through his pocket and handed Jasper the money. "Thank you Edward."

"What ever."

Bella laughed for the first time since she moved to Forks. Everyone stared at her and she laughed a little more before stopping when she smelt something.

"It can't be!" She whispered, jumping from the hospital bed.

"Bella I really think you shouldn't!" Carlisle said moving towards her.

She ran into the hall and sniffed the air again. She knew that smell anywhere. She felt a hand on her shoulder and ducked out of their grasp before running down the hall. She saw she was still in her clothes and fist pumped. Then she skidded to a halt in front of the lunch room.

"Paula Deen cupcakes!" **(IF you make them with one full egg, back until brownish, and use an egg beater instead of a whisk it's the best! no need for frosting.)**

_God must love me today_. She thought picking one up, eating it. She picked up a basket and filled it with cupcakes before walking calmly back into her room, munching on her delicious cupcakes. She sat back in her bed and looked at everyone.

"All that for cupcakes?" Alice asked like it was new.

"Yes."

"Why?" Jasper asked, leaning against the foot of the bed.

"Because. These are the best cupcakes in the world. Even... lets see something that doesn't eat... vampires would like them if they even existed."

She noticed them stiffen somewhat and stored that information for later. She looked at her cupcakes and set two on the table beside her. She cute them both in half and quickly wrapped her arms around the basket protectively. She nodded for them to eat it but they didn't move.

"We don't eat sweets." Carlisle said.

Bella shook her head in disbelief. "I know that's a lie. Eat it or I swear I'll burn your... I'll get in another accident, a fiercer one, that I swear. Eat... All of you."

She saw them hesitate but they eventually reached for their own pieces. She saw them hesitate to bring the cupcakes to their lips. She looked at them and put some pieces together. They never ate at school, they hesitated now, and they stiffened when she said vampires. She leaned forward for their reaction as they each took a small bite. They then ate the entire thing.

"That's really good! What type of cupcakes?" Edward said reaching for another cupcake.

Bella hit his hand and ate one to make a point that they were hers. She swallowed and brought the basket closer to her chest. "Paula Deen cupcakes. One full egg, egg beater, no whisk, get them at Dollar Tree**(/General)**. Can't miss it."

They nodded and tried to get more. She quickly pulled the blanket so it would cover her basket. She ate until her stomach hurt. and then gave the rest to them. They ate it happily.

"Thanks for the cupcakes," Jasper said with a full mouth.

"Alright. I guess my break's over," Carlisle sighed, walking out the door.

Bella picked up her things and walked out the door, forgetting about what made her so sad before. She walked out of the hospital with Edward, Alice, and Jasper next to her. She looked from side to side, suddenly feeling watched. She looked for her car but realized it was totaled.

"How am I going to get home?" She asked no one in particular.

Alice jumped up. "You could ride with us. It's Friday so no need to head straight home."

"I'm not going shopping," Bella said immediately, looking at her expensive clothes.

"Wasn't going to say that! I was going to say come to out place."

Edward glared at her and Jasper shrugged. Bella looked into the shadows and thought. Since Charlie would probably be on duty he wouldn't be back until 8 pm. It was 10 o'clock in the morning. She nodded.

"Alright."

They got in a very expensive looking car. She almost didn't get in because she felt she would taint it somehow by her just breathing on it, let alone touching it and getting in it. They coaxed her into it and she looked around the car. It was more expensive looking than the outside. And guess who was driving? The pixie.

"You guys have some money," Bella whispered.

"Carlisle's been a doctor a while do he's got money," Edward said simply.

"Sweet... Hey are you all related?"

The shook their heads as they pulled out of the parking lot. She gave them a look and crossed her arms. She knew the day before she asked about them to Edward but she had to know more. They looked too much alike _not_ to be related at all.

"We're all adopted," Jasper pointed out.

That was why they looked so friggin different. "Then how come you guys look so alike? I mean come on."

"We're not sure."

She suddenly lined up and pieces and froze. She looked from side to side at everyone in the car. They stiffened at the word vampire, they said they didn't eat, they all looked so alike and so friggin different.

"You all know why," she accused, trying to coax it out of them.

"Same ancestors?" Edward suggested.

"Lies."

"She knows already." Alice sighed.

"What?"

"She put a lot of pieces together."

They pulled up to a house and she heard a girl screech that she should have sat at their table. Bella got out of the car and suddenly stiffened. She felt a familiar gaze and turned to her left. She sighed when she felt it go away.

"Afraid?"

"No." She looked into the forest and turned to walk away when suddenly Edward's hand was on her arm. She felt jolts of electricity go through her as she turned to look at him.

"Don't. There's animals out there, like us and like regular animals," he said jerking his head towards the forest.

She sighed and moved towards the car. Then she heard something. She turned and looked at Edward holding back an angry Rosalie.

"We could. We should!" Rosalie shouted to Edward.

Bella sighed and held out her hand. "Give me a contract. I'll sign it saying I won''t tell. That or you knock me out and make it seem like a dream. Wake me up before dinner though. Charlie can't survive on the stuff he was buying... take out."

Rosalie glared at her and Edward shared a look with the others. Emmett was making a puppy dog face with Alice and Rosalie's glare was lessening. Jasper seemed to be tense trying to fight it and Edward was looking away with closed eyes.

"Fine," Rosalie said.

A woman came out of the house and looked at everyone. "What is going on here?"

The woman's eyes landed on Bella and softened. Bella squirmed, uncomfortable with the attention she was getting from the mysterious kind sounding woman.

"Esme, this is Bella, Bella this is out adopted mother Esme."

Esme moved forward and hugged her. Bella squirmed a little then thought of her feelings and hugged her back awkwardly. She wasn't one for hugs unless it was... She shook her head slightly and focused on being normal.

"It's so nice to meet you," she said, letting go.

Bella breathed out and nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

She didn't know why she was getting detached already. She didn't know why all of a sudden she just wanted to get away and run forever, but she knew she felt that way. She stood there and let the woman let go of her. The Cullens were silent. Bella opened the car door.

"I've got to go. Who's driving me home?" she asked simply.

Rosalie calmed a little and stomped into the big guy, Emmett's arms. Bella stood there waiting until Edward stepped forward and opened his door.

"I'll do it."

Bella nodded and got back into her seat in the back. She didn't want to stay there. No it wasn't the family, it was just _him_, the one taking her home, Edward. She wished basdly even Rosalie would take her home, anyone but _him_ would take her home. She had no idea why and didn't question it. She just sat there until she thought of a question.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"17," he said, looking forward.

"How long have you been 17?"

He sighed. "A while."

**(I had to put that in there! btw this storie's gonna move fast!)** She nodded and turned to look out the window. She felt his gaze and pretended to not notice. She just wanted to get away! Jump out the car, something other than stay in the care with him. Soon enough they were at her house. She quickly unbuckled her set belt then the door was open.

"Want to go to come play baseball with us?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She looked away and got up, moving to the door. "I'll think about it."

Soon she was in her room and lying on the bed. Now she _ached_ for him to come back. She wanted so badly to call him, tell him to come over and kiss him. She really wanted to kiss him. She growled and punched a pillow in frustration. How could she want to so badly get away from him, then want him in a matter of minutes?

She sighed and went to the bathroom with her bathroom bag. She washed, brushed her hair, and brushed her teeth twice. She looked at the clock and realized they hadn't had dinner. She walked downstairs and found pizza. She took a slice and scarfed it down. She went back upstairs and laid down. She thought about Edward and then the painful memories of James. She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Bella: I'm sure they did.**

**Ali: Thanks.**

**Bella: Read and review. Have fun with you're niece Ali.**

**Ali: My niece? *turns around and sees toddler* AH! Don't scare Auntie like that Nini!**

**Nini: I sowwy Auntie.**

**Ali: It's alright *hugs Nini***

**Nini: Yay!**

**Ali: Alright. Review.*gives Nini piggy back ride home*  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella: I HAD to get in an accident didn't I?**

**Ali: Yes.**

**Bella: Fine...**

**Ali: YAY! Read and review.**

**Bella: Disclaimer.**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot and made up people in the previous chapter. If there are people with those names then I don't own you. So... yeah.**

**Bella: Here's a fudge pop. *hands over fudge pop***

**Ali: Yay! Thank you Bella. *eats fudge pop* Oh btw. Alicia Keys song is going to be at the beginning of every chapter until... I'm not sure.**

**Bella: Read and review.**

* * *

><p><em>I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,<em>

_sometimes I love ya!_

_Sometimes you make me blue._

_Sometimes I feel good,_

_at times I feel used._

_Loving you darling,_

_makes me so confused._

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way I love you._

_Oh, oh I never felt this way._

_How do you give me so much pleasure a__nd cause me so much pain?_

_Yeah, yeah, cause when I think,_

_I'm taking more than a fool would,_

_And I started fallin' back in love with you._

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way that I love you._

_I'm falling, I'm falling,_

_Fall, fall, fall, fall!_

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way I love you._

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the wat I love you._

_I keep on fallin in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way I love you._

She woke up and groaned. That day she would have to go back to school and face the heat. What would she tell the entire school? That she ditched school because her ex-boyfriend was dead? That she decided that she should get something off campus to fill her up and she got in an accident?

She looked through her closet and nodded. She put on her black jeans, purple shirt with pink strips, and black converse on. She picked up a black jacket and threw it on so she wouldn't freeze in the cold air outside of her warm home. He put on one leather glove on her right hand and looked for her keys. She cursed under her breath, remembering her car wasn't there.

"How the hell am I supposed to get to school?" she growled to herself.

A honk came from outside and she looked outside to see a bright red convertible. She didn't know much about cars but she knew this was top notch and was a delicate instrument made for speed. She saw a blond head hang out the window... Rosalie, her name was.

Bella grabbed her stuff quickly and ran downstairs. She made sure she locked the door before quickly moving to the car. She leaned forward at the open window.

"Are you giving me a ride?"

Rosalie smiled. "Of my own free will. Hop in."

Bella smiled and got in the passengers side to find the huge bear guy, Emmett in the back seat. He hugged her, sending volts of electricity through her. Rosalie touched her shoulder as she tried to save Bella from a bear hug death, also sending electricity throughout her.

_Are vampires electrically charged?_ Bella thought suddenly, realizing she felt electricity with all of the Cullen's she touched. She looked outside and saw she was correct about the convertible being made for speed. Everything was a blur as Rosalie drove towards the school.

"Do you like driving this fast? My dad could pull you over for this."

"We know how to avoid getting a ticket. Flash a smile then take off before they get out of their daze."

She shivered as she thought that that was how they caught their prey, humans. Dazzle them into following you somewhere private then attacking and drinking them dry. She did not want to become their victim.

She shook her head and got out of the car. The school seemed to stare at her, urging her to tell them what happened to her and why she ended up in the hospital. She ducked her head and walked into the school with Rosalie and Emmett flanking her. She sat at the Cullen table as usual and ducked down, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Nervous?" Jasper asked, who was already at the table when she got there.

She looked into his golden eyes and smiled. The smile didn't reach her eyes. "I'm fine. Just tired."

She knew it was a lie, he knew it was a lie but he didn't judge. She pulled out her new ipod and listened to a song she hadn't thought about since she was with... Moment 4 Life by Nicki Minaj. She nodded her head and mouthed the words:

_I fly with the stars in the skies,_

_I am no longer tryin' to survive._

_I believe that life is a prize,_

_but to live doesn't mean you're alive._

_Don't worry bout me and who I fire,_

_I get what I desire_

_It's my empire._

_And yes I call the shot's,_

_I am the umpire,_

_I sprinkle holy water upon the vampire._

She nearly giggled at the irony. She was sitting with a table full of vampires and she was mouthing about killing them. She continued.

_IN this very moment I'm king,_

_in this very moment I slayed Goliath with a sling_

_this very moment I bring, put it on everything, that I will retire with the ring._

_And I will retire with the crown, yes,_

_no I'm not lucky I'm blessed, yes._

_Clap for the heavy weight champ, me,_

_but I couldn't do it all alone, we._

_Young money raised me,_

_grew about in Basely,_

_cause I'm still hood,_

_Hollywood couldn't change me,_

_shout out to my haters sorry that you couldn't faze me._

_Ain't being cocky, we just vindicated,_

_ let's believe that what we've done this moment will be syndicated._

_I don't know._

_This night just remind me of everything they deprived me of._

_P-p-p-put your drinks up!_

_It's a celebration every time we link up._

_We done did everything they can think of._

_Greatness is what we're on the brink of._

She started paying more attention to the people... vampires around her more than the song she memorized. They were nodding their heads like they could hear it. Like they could really hear what she was listening to.

_Of course they can. They're vampires,_ she reminded herself.

The song ended and she payed short attention to the next song. _Only Just a Dream _by _Nelly_. She nodded her head to the beat and concentrated on the vampires surrounding her. First she focused on Jasper.

His blond locks framed his pale face wonderfully. His strong jaw went up and down with the beat. His eyes were focused on something she couldn't quiet see. His posture was relaxed yet stiff at the same time. She couldn't comprehend it quite well at that moment.

Her eyes shifted to Rosalie. Her long blond hair spiraled over her shoulders, making her golden eyes seem to glow as they too concentrated on something she couldn't quite see. Her posture seemed stiff as she bobbed her head lightly to the beat. One wouldn't notice Rosalie bobbing her head if they weren't close and paying attention.

Her eyes roamed to was petite an seemed delicate with an undertone of danger. Her short hair was spiky and everywhere. Her golden eyes clouded, looking somewhere she bet even the others couldn't see, yet she bobbed her head to the beat. Her eyes trailed to the next pale figure. Emmett.

His broad shoulders rippled with every move he made, even simple ones. His curly brown hair was a little wild, from what she didn't know. The smile on his face was bright and filled the table tension with light. Finally her eyes drifted to Edward.

His bronze hair was wild and untamed. His golden eyes seemed darker than the rest of the Cullen's like he was hiding some dark secret that she didn't already know. His muscles rippled as he stretched to slap Emmett over the head. His eyes then focused on Bella. She stiffened and let her gaze trail down to the table.

"Someone's silent," Emmett teased, poking Bella in the side.

She growled automatically, warning him. She smiled and pushed him lightly, like she did with her friends before everything in her life changed. Before she was with James, falling in and out of love with him over and over again, hating him over and over again. Before she left him and he died. She shook the idea from her mind and focused on the present.

"Nice growl Bella," Jasper commented with a smile on his face... like he was proud of her somehow.

"Got me scared for a minute," Emmett said, shivering with mock fear.

Bella smiled wider and giggled. She dare not speak. She, for some reason, thought it necessary to keep silent that day. She thought of taking the vow of silence, but saw herself talking somehow because of them or the teachers . She might as well just keep silent and speak only when necessary.

"Come on. Speak," Rosalie said, pouting.

She felt my eyes widened. Bella thought thought Rosalie hated her, that she wanted to kill her. What made her change her mind in a matter of a day? Not only that but she seemed like the bitchy type that would work on your nerves, but you couldn't do anything because they were the top dog... or bitch. Either way.

Bella only shook her head and bobbed it to the beat. She tilted her head when the song ended and listened for the next one. Her eyes widened then narrowed.

_I keep on fallin' in!_

She quickly skipped to the next song, not paying attention she looked at the others to see if they had noticed. They had. She lifted an eyebrow, challenging them, daring them to ask. When they said nothing she payed attention to the song and smiled.

"_OH baby give me one more chance!_

_Won't you please let me, back in your heart."_

She mouthed the words and laughed at their blank expressions. "Haven't you listened to the Jackson Five?"

"Um... No," Emmett said.

Her mouth hung open. Even she, a white girl, and many other people have at least heard some words from the Jackson Five. She shook herself.

"Micheal Jackson?"

"Who?" Edward asked.

Bella's mouth hung wide open along with her eyes. She buried her hands in her hands. "Please tell me you've heard of them."

"Sorry," Jasper said.

"You need to listen to more music. What about Cee lo Green? Chris Brown? Lil Wayne? Busta Rhymes? Eminem? LL Cool J? Beyonce? Jay-Z? Alicia Key? Cymphonique? B.o.B Any of them?"

"No clue," Edward answered.

Bella growled and bit her lip. "Soul Train? Any black music? Rap? Anything GOOD? Any amount at all what-so-ever?"

They shook their heads. No one could know no black music at all. It just wasn't natural. Her breathing was uneven with effort of not yelling the next words to escape her lips.

"You mean to tell me that you've heard nothing of the sort. After who knows how many years of being a vampire."

They nodded. Bella shot up and walked to throw her trash away. She had to walk it off badly. WHen she sat back down they stared at her, like she wasn't the one sane.

"How in the he-" she stopped herself. Then thought about it and shook her head. "How in the hell do you not know anything like this?"

They shrugged, leaving her to clench her teeth and breath. The room was spinning and suddenly she shook her head. "You've listened to the music on my ipod. You've listened to good music. Nicki Minaj, Super Bass, Moment for life with Drake, Fallin by Alicia Keys, Jackson 5 and all the good stuff over the time I've been here."

They shrugged. Suddenly she didn't want to be around them anymore. She got up and ran out of the cafeteria, ignoring the shocked faces around her. She was in Biology with her teacher. She nodded to him and sat in her desk. The room was Cullen free.

After a few more minutes Edward walked in. She felt nothing but pure hatred and loathing for him. She couldn't explain it, she only went as far as the desk would allow her. He raised an eyebrow and she stared at the board. She couldn't describe how uncomfortable it was in those 45 minutes of class **(An: i'm making a guestimation on the 45 minutes)** just to sit next to him.

The bell rang and she shot up, moving quickly to the door and walking towards her next class. When she saw the Cullens she went a different direction. What was going on? **(AN: can anyone guess?)** She couldn't hate them within moments of liking them like that. It wasn't natural.

When she went home that night she felt the hatred leave her body. She slept, exhausted from forced hate.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Bella: I'm sure they did.**

**Ali: Thanks.**

**Bella: Read and review.**

**Ali: You're the only on that doesn't get paid for this.**

**Bella: *shrugs and walks off***

**Ali: REVIEW!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella: I HAD to get in an accident didn't I?**

**Ali: Yes.**

**Bella: Fine...**

**Ali: YAY! Read and review.**

**Bella: Disclaimer.**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot and made up people in the previous chapter. If there are people with those names then I don't own you. So... yeah.**

**Bella: Here's a fudge pop. *hands over fudge pop***

**Ali: Yay! Thank you Bella. *eats fudge pop* Oh btw. Alicia Keys song is going to be at the beginning of every chapter until... I'm not sure.**

**Bella: Read and review.**

* * *

><p><em>I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,<em>

_sometimes I love ya!_

_Sometimes you make me blue._

_Sometimes I feel good,_

_at times I feel used._

_Loving you darling,_

_makes me so confused._

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way I love you._

_Oh, oh I never felt this way._

_How do you give me so much pleasure a__nd cause me so much pain?_

_Yeah, yeah, cause when I think,_

_I'm taking more than a fool would,_

_And I started fallin' back in love with you._

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way that I love you._

_I'm falling, I'm falling,_

_Fall, fall, fall, fall!_

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way I love you._

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the wat I love you._

_I keep on fallin in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way I love you._

The sunlight was shocking when she woke up. She put on a long sleeved shirt and jeans. She remembered it was the week end and she smiled. She walked downstairs and found a note on the fridge. She picked it up and read quickly.

_As you well know, I'm at work. There's a present in the driveway for you. Hope you like it, Charlie_

She dashed out to the porch and looked at the present in the driveway. She was too shocked as she moved towards the rusty motorcycle. It was red and a classic Harley. She loved it. She ran the engine and smiled as she figured it worked. She didn't hesitate to leave the city and ride to... where ever.

She passed a sign that said: _Historical Marker in 1 Mile._ She tilted her head, wondering what it could be. She drove a mile and laughed when she saw a man, young man, standing there, pointing to a marker with a beard on it. She stopped a few feet ahead of him and laughed so hard.

"Nice Historical Marker. How old is it?"

The man laughed. "About 500 years of age."

They shared and laugh. "My name's Bella."

"I'm Riley."

"Nice to meet you. I love your sense of humor."

"I did it to make me laugh."

Bella snickered. "I wish I thought of that."

"Hey what's your number? Maybe we can talk sometime."

She gave him her number and he his. She stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Why'd you do this exactly?"

He shrugged. Bella hopped on her motorcycle once more and rode back to Forks. She couldn't wait to tell them of her little laugh. She parked in front of the house and she heard a door open and close. She turned and saw Edward.

"Hey. We were wondering what made you upset."

She didn't want to tell the truth. What would he think about her sudden loathing of him? "I thought of him again."

He nodded in understanding. "Wanna come over?"

She shrugged and moved to the motorcycle. He looked disapproving. She sighed and looked at his Volvo reluctantly. She climbed inside and looked out the window as they drove. The green, brown, and gray blend all together. The cold was blasted away by the heater.

Suddenly she thought of the Historical Marker joke and laughed. Edward shot her a funny look and she waved it off, silently letting him know she would let him know later.

"We're here."

She looked at the white house astonished that they got there so quickly. She climbed out the door and walked quickly to the porch. She waited for Edward to open the door and walked in. The air was warm and inviting. She walked in and looked at Alice.

"Bella! You were going to tell us something right?"

Bella glared at Edward and nodded to Alice. She sat and crossed her legs on the floor. She grinned, remembering the joke. She giggled before she even got a word out.

"Alright. You know those signs that say Historical marker 1 mile? Well I drove on mile past that sign and saw a dude holding a marker with a fake beard on it. I so wish had thought of that."

There were chuckles and full out laughs. The house was soon quiet, waiting for more. Bella glared at Edward. She remembered how he wouldn't let her drive her new... new to her bike.

"Why wouldn't you let me drive by myself here?"

"First off, motorcycle, second no cover, third you could get sick. Explained enough?"

Bella muttered under her breath and grumbled to herself. She wondered again what had caused her sudden anger the day before. She knew she wasn't on her period for another week, and she had a good life so far. She plopped down onto a couch and looked at Carlisle.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen," Bella said.

"Call me Carlisle."

She nodded and test the word. "Carlisle. Got it."

He smiled and walked into the kitchen probably for Esme. Bella itched to grab her ipod right then and listen to music. **(btw. I think black music is good but white's good too... not all of it and white people agree with me too. I'm not racist, i'm a mutt. just lettin you all know about that last chapter. * thumbs up*)** Though she knew which song was going to come on when she turned it on. She didn't want to remember the past.

She felt herself go back to time and remembering one of her good moments with James, the man she kept falling in and out of love with.

_They were on the bed, watching the tv. A beautiful scenery came on screen. The beach looking out over the horizon to the horizon, the sun is setting, making the colors of the sky go from dark to bright in many colors. The bright plants were making it more captivating._

_"That's beautiful," Bella whispered to him._

_James scoffed and turned her face so her brown eyes looking into his jade green eyes. "You are more beautiful than any scenery. You are my scenery."_

_Her breath was taken away and he moved forward, joining their lips together. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss._

She leaned back on the chair and looked outside. She almost cried remembering that good time, knowing she couldn't go back. She then thought of a horrible time.

_He leaned against the chair as he ate, not making eye contact nor physical contact while doing so. Bella looked down at her food wondering what was going on. Then she heard a feminine voice come from upstairs. She shot up and heard the voice again._

_"James is she gone?"_

_Bella's fury grew as she went upstairs. She heard James following her yelling to her to go back downstairs. She didn't listen and she opened his bedroom door to see a naked woman in the bed. She turned to James, seeing red._

_"You said you loved me! You said you would wait for me!"_

_He looked at the woman with lust in his eyes then turned back to James. "I did wait. I'm only releasing!"_

_Her anger grew. "If this is releasing then I'm done with you!"_

_Bella ran downstairs and called her friend. She walked to McDonald's and waited for her friend. Sam pulled up in her jeep and let Bella in._

_"What happened this time?"_

_Bella felt herself starting to cry. "He cheated on me."_

Bella almost cried. That was a painful memory. Every memory she had of James now was painful, good and bad. The pressure in her chest was great and she excused herself and went to the bathroom. She turned on the fan and started sobbing in the back of the bathroom.

It was untouched and as perfect as the rest of the house. She tried to catch her breath as she moved to flush the toilet. She used the toilet paper to wipe her tears. She fixed herself up and washed her hands. She went downstairs with a heavy hands. She put in her ipod and listened to the song. _How to Love_ by Lil Wayne.

_Cut the music up._

_Little louder._

_Yeah._

_You had a lot of crooks tryin' steal your heart_  
><em>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How to love<em>

_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_  
><em>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How to love<em>

_For a second you were here_  
><em>Why you over there?<em>  
><em>Its hard not to stare, the way you moving your body<em>  
><em>Like you never had a love<em>  
><em>Never had a love<em>

_When you was just a young'un you're looks but so precious_  
><em>But now your grown up<em>  
><em>So fly its like a blessing but you can't have a man look at you for 5 seconds<em>  
><em>Without you being insecure<em>  
><em>You never credit yourself so when you got older<em>  
><em>It's seems like you came back 10 times over<em>  
><em>Now you're sitting here in this damn corner<em>  
><em>Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder<em>

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_  
><em>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How to love<em>

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_  
><em>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How to love<em>

_For a second you were here_  
><em>Why you over there?<em>  
><em>Its hard not to stare the way you moving your body<em>  
><em>Like you never had a love<em>  
><em>Had a love<em>

_You had a lot of dreams that transform to visions_  
><em>The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions<em>  
><em>But it wasn't your fault<em>  
><em>Wasn't in your intentions<em>

_You the one here talking to me_  
><em>You don't wanna listen<em>  
><em>But I admire your poppin bottles and dippin'<em>  
><em>Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping<em>  
><em>Baby, so don't be mad<em>  
><em>Nobody else trippin<em>  
><em>You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook<em>

_See You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_  
><em>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How to love<em>

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_  
><em>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How to love<em>

_Oooh,_  
><em>See I just want you to know<em>  
><em>That you deserve the best<em>  
><em>You're beautiful<em>  
><em>You're beautiful<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_And I want you to know, you're far from the usual_  
><em>Far from the usual<em>

_You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_  
><em>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How to love<em>

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_  
><em>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How to love<em>

_See you had a lot of crooks tryin' steal your heart_  
><em>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How to love<em>

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_  
><em>Now you in the corner tryin'put it together<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How to love<em>

She felt her heart starting to break. She sighed and looked at the others around her. They were staring at her with worried eyes. She sighed and put her ipod up, leaning forward.

"What?"

"What's the matter?" Edward asked.

She sighed. "I'm not sure."

"Then why that face?" Alice asked.

She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm just... upset."

Rosalie let her magazine fall only so much Bella could see her eyes. "About?"

She looked fro side to side. "I thought about him again."

Carlisle and Esme walked in with curious expressions. Carlisle tilted his head. "Who?"

Bella gestured for someone to explain. Emmett piped in. "Her ex-boyfriend who died."

Esme ran up to Bella and hugged her Bella awkward hug. Bella felt her pull away and saw tears that wouldn't shed. She tilt her head.

"I feel so sorry for you. Poor Bella."

Carlisle nodded his head. "I'm sorry for your loss Bella."

Emmett smiled. "I know! Let's go to baseball. Alice?"

Alice had that blank look and then she smiled, eyes sparkling. "Storm in two hours!"

Bella almost forgot they were vampires but then she remembered super strength. She looked at Edward and he nodded with a wide grin on his face. She sighed. She was going to play baseball with vampires.

"Kay."

They rushed off leaving her with Edward. "So how's this work?"

"Well we now have even numbers so you can see if we cheat."

Bella shrugged and stood up. She felt a familiar stare and she shivered. Edward gave her another jacket but she shook her head and followed them to the field.

They were in the field. She watched the game. Carlisle hit a ball so hard it sound louder than thunder. Then she felt overwhelming hatred. She pushed it aside and enjoyed the game. Almost on cue the Cullens stiffened.

"There are other vampires coming."

Bella never thought of bad vampires. She looked into the forest worried until she saw a familiar face. Her heart pumped and she remembered all the good and bad times.

"James."

Edward pulled her back. "He's going to hurt you."

I stared at him and saw something... Love. One that was almost like mine. I hung my head and wished I could just choose what to do. James shouted my name. I looked at him and felt all my mixed emotions again.

"I missed you so much," he said. He gave her a curious look at her fright and confusion. "Isabella. What's the matter?"

She gulped and remembered how many times he said her name like that. He heard her heartbeat and smiled. She flushed and looked down.

"I see I still have that effect on you."

She breathed and looked into his blood red eyes. They weren't his eyes, they weren't the green orbs she looked into all of her life. She still knew who they belonged to without looking at his face.

"What do you want James?"

The other two vampires were silent, patient for something. Bella's eyes locked on James. She knew his games all to well. She breathed, waiting for the answer.

"To get you back my Bella."

Another name he used to call her. She almost melted. "I live here now."

"With these people. They aren't even real vampires."

She let her anger boil. "Well they were there for me when I thought you were dead. You didn't even bother to let me know you were alive."

His hard face softened. "I couldn't. I had to get myself under control enough to see you. Please Isabella. Come with me. They aren't worth it."

She suddenly felt untamed anger boiling. She couldn't stand to be around the Cullen's. She couldn't wait to get away from Edward and go with James wherever they may go.

"I..." She thought of Charlie. She couldn't leave him. God knows how he can't survive on what he ate. He needed her. "I need to stay with Charlie. At least until I graduate."

Jame's smile went into a frown. "What about them?"

She turned to look at the Cullen's, her anger turning into rage. Her breathing grew ragged as she turned to look at James. She saw his eyes were fixed on her, concentrating on her.

"He's making you angry with us. Don't do anything," Edward said taking a step closer.

Bella moved back. "I'll stay away from everyone. I'll stick with Charlie."

She had no clue why she had said this. She loved the Cullen's company. They let her eat most of their Paula Deen cupcakes at the hospital. They came and gave her things at the hospital. They seemed to care for her even though they'donly known each other for a little while.

James smiled. "Let's get you home."

She nodded and stepped forward, taking Jame's hand. She heard a growl come from the red-head woman and she was shocked. What was she doing with James? Maybe she was the olive toned man's mate. It seemed right.

"Good-bye Cullen's," James sneered, jumping into the forest with her in his arms. The red-head and olive toned man trailed behind them. "Bella this is Victoria and Laurent. Guys this is Bella."

Laurent nodded and said with a light accent. "Hello Isabella. Pleasure to meet you."

Bella nodded back. Victoria growled and veered left. James scoffed and shook his head. She felt so cold in his arms. Even the others weren't so cold. She shivered. She noticed she didn't feel the electricity like she did with the Cullen's, but there was something... familiarity to the touch. That was it.

"Let's get you under some covers."

She was soon in her room, being tucked in. She was a little shocked all of this happened in a matter of months(weeks. whatever). She looked at James and hugged him.

"I thought you were dead."

"I'd always come back for you."

Her heart fluttered. This was the James she loved. She kissed his cheek and felt his hungry kiss trail down to her collar bone. She pushed him away.

"I'm still not ready."

He nodded. "I'd better go hunt. Your scent is much more delicious than other humans."

She felt her heart drop. He drunk human blood. "No one from Seattle or Forks alright? Or in between."

She heard him growl quietly. "Alright. For you. I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

She breathed heavily, forcing the words to come against their will. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Bella: I'm sure they did.**

**Ali: Thanks.**

**Bella: Read and review.**

**Ali: You're the only on that doesn't get paid for this.**

**Bella: *shrugs and walks off***

**Ali: REVIEW!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella: I HAD to get in an accident didn't I?**

**Ali: Yes.**

**Bella: Fine...**

**Ali: YAY! Read and review.**

**Bella: Disclaimer.**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot and made up people in the previous chapter. If there are people with those names then I don't own you. So... yeah.**

**Bella: Here's a fudge pop. *hands over fudge pop***

**Ali: Yay! Thank you Bella. *eats fudge pop* Oh btw. Alicia Keys song is going to be at the beginning of every chapter until... I'm not sure.**

**Bella: Read and review.**

* * *

><p><em>I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,<em>

_sometimes I love ya!_

_Sometimes you make me blue._

_Sometimes I feel good,_

_at times I feel used._

_Loving you darling,_

_makes me so confused._

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way I love you._

_Oh, oh I never felt this way._

_How do you give me so much pleasure a__nd cause me so much pain?_

_Yeah, yeah, cause when I think,_

_I'm taking more than a fool would,_

_And I started fallin' back in love with you._

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way that I love you._

_I'm falling, I'm falling,_

_Fall, fall, fall, fall!_

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way I love you._

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the wat I love you._

_I keep on fallin in and out of love with you,_

_I never loved someone the way I love you._

_She stood in the woods and looked around. It was sheer beauty to see every plant shine in the morning dew. She then set her eyes on two pale figures. One who'd been there for her ever since she moved to Forks, Edward. The other was someone that caused her so much pain and joy._

_"Bella!" they called and tried to move forward but something held them back. "Come to me Bella."_

_She started to walk towards Edward but then she remembered every good time she had with James. She froze in her tracks. How could she decide between two people that had her heart. She felt her breathing grow ragged as she stepped back._

_James held out his hand. "Bella. I love you."_

_Edward had a desperate look with love in his eyes that mirrored James'. "Bella."_

_Behind James came numerous women. Bella recognized two, the one that he cheated on her before and Victoria. Bella's heart speed with pain. He had been with so many women. Yet she couldn't help but feel special, he still stayed with her. A vision came of James and Victoria wrapped in each others arms, ripping off their clothing while moving to the bed._

"Stop! I don't want to see," she cried, feeling her heart break.

_"Victoria. I've never loved any woman like I love you."_

_She smiled and purred. "I love you James."_

_They became a tangled mass and Bella's heart shattered. _"Stop! I don't want to see it anymore!"

_She was back in the woods, James with many woman behind him and Edward only had the Cullen's women and three humans. She looked at them closely. One of them was her, she could tell. The other two looked like him only with a complexion and green eyes. One of them looked to be his mother and the other would be a cousin or younger sister._

He... He only has his family and... me,_ she thought._

The break of dawn she opened her eyes, hoping to see Edward but instead found James smiling down at her. She wanted to groan in frustration but she kept her cool and slid out of the bed.

"Bella. Where are you going?"

She turned. "I'm going to take a shower and going to make myself breakfast for myself and Charlie. No you can't come downstairs and no you can't watch me shower."

He make a kittens growl. "Such a feistier one than I remember."

She rolled her eyes and showered quickly. When she dried and dressed she went downstairs and made pancakes and bacon. She snuck a few pieces of bacon while she was cooking. She set up the table and gave her father two pieces of bacon and let herself devour all(like 2 or 3) but two pieces before she heard her father's familiar footsteps.

"Morning dad."

"Mornin' Bells." He sat with a smile until he saw how much bacon there was on his plate. He looked up at her. "Come on Bells. I need meat."

Bella smiled and kissed her father's head. "I believe that you've had enough meat and grease. Be happy I gave you any at all. Eat up, you've got to go to work in twenty minutes."

He grumbled to himself and ate a piece of bacon and dug into his pancakes. She smiled and ate slowly on her own. She looked at the clock and pushed her father upstairs. She didn't think he'd only have three minutes to get ready for work.

"But I have one pancake left."

She rolled her eyes in amusement. "You can take it with you. Get ready and leave. The pancake will be handed to you."

He looked at the clock and rushed upstairs, causing her to fall downwards. She caught herself and straightened up, looking around and listening involuntarily. She went back down to the kitchen/dining room and grabbed Charlie's pancake. She saw that it had two bites taken out of it. She took a bite herself and gave it to her father as he went out the door.

"I thought he'd never leave."

She jumped and looked at James. "Don't do that!"

He laughed and put his arms around her, placing his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry baby."

She easily got out of his hold and went to sit on the couch. Suddenly she was sitting on something hard and cold as well as... She jumped up and looked down at James.

"No. I'm going to the Cullen's."

Suddenly his good mood disappeared. "No you're not."

She wanted to punch him but somehow she knew only she'd get hurt. She glared at him. "I'm going. Either you deal with it or I don't even consider coming back with you."

He had a hurt and angry expression. He calmed himself. "Alright."

She got on her bike and rode to the Cullen's. She pulled into their driveway and saw them rushing out. Edward was obviously first to hug her and the last was from Carlisle, who gave her a hug that almost hurt her... almost.

"Hey. What's up?"

"We were worried that you..." Carlisle began and looked at the others.

Emmett mimed fangs at the neck. She realized they meant he sucked her blood. She shook her head and showed her neck. They nodded in approval and led her inside. Suddenly she felt unadulterated anger.

Edward clutched her arm. "It's James. Fight it like you fight me."

She breathed and felt herself calm. "James is doing this?"

He nodded. "He can make any girl... or guy if he's... curvy. angry to keep them in his grasp."

She shook her head. "I've got to get out of here."

They had bags in a room. Alice blushed. "I kinda had a vision..."

Bella hugged her and text her dad that she's be away for the weekend with her friends. He replied okay and they drove off. Bella never thought James was like this before, why was she so accepting now?

_Because_, a little voice said. _You found Edward._

She was shocked to realize the it was true. She had found Edward and only joy came into her life. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, even Rosalie. She couldn't be any happier than when she was with them. She fell asleep in someone's lap who smelled of honey and outdoors... Jasper probably.

When she woke she was in a hotel. She saw Alice and Jasper. They smiled and handed her cookies. She gave them a curious look and Jasper shrugged.

"Couldn't find Paula Deen cupcakes _**ANYWHERE**_ any more," he said with Texas twang. **(Yeah. Can't find them on the internet,in the store, nada.)**

"Aw," She said. **(That's what I said too)**

"Yeah."

Alice put a cookie in her mouth and Bella chewed it. It was no Paula Deen cupcakes but it was really good! She ate the rest and looked at them gratefully. "Thanks!"

"No problem Bella."

She was scooped up by a pair of strong arms. She looked at the grizzly bear that was Emmett. She smiled and hugged back even if it hurt. He set her down with a smile.

"You couldn't go on without my hugs."

She rolled her eyes. She quickly slid from his grasp and sat next to Edward. She tucked her legs under her and watched as one by one, everyone left the room. Her gaze locked with Edward's. Electricity crackled between them until Emmett put his head in between them. Bella laughed and shoved his head away.

"You''re just too much sometimes."

He smiled and shrugged. "That's my job."

He walked away and bella went back to the electrifying moment with Edward. She leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't pull away, he kissed back. She was overjoyed by this and wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly anger flooded through her and she jerked away. She glared at Edward in hatred. He kissed her forehead. It felt wonderful, but she hated it.

"Bella. It's James... Fight it," Edward said. "Fight it."

She mentally struggled to push the anger away from her. When the anger was gone she collapsed onto Edward. She was exhausted, but glad that she was strong enough to push James away.

But her question was... was she physically strong enough to keep James at bay?

Jasper touched her, sending calming waves. "We won't let him touch you."

A loud crash came. Glass was shattered and scattered everywhere.

_Oh shit_, she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Bella: I'm sure they did.**

**Ali: Thanks.**

**Bella: Read and review.**

**Ali: You're the only on that doesn't get paid for this.**

**Bella: *shrugs and walks off***

**Ali: REVIEW!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella: I HAD to get in an accident didn't I?**

**Ali: Yes.**

**Bella: Fine...**

**Ali: YAY! Read and review.**

**Bella: Disclaimer.**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot and made up people in the previous chapter. If there are people with those names then I don't own you. So... yeah.**

**Bella: Here's a fudge pop. *hands over fudge pop***

**Ali: Yay! Thank you Bella. *eats fudge pop* Oh btw. Alicia Keys song is going to be at the beginning of every chapter until... I'm not sure.**

**Bella: Read and review.**

* * *

><p><em>I let it fall, my heart,<em>  
><em>And as it fell you rose to claim it<em>  
><em>It was dark and I was over<em>  
><em>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

_My hands, they're strong_  
><em>But my knees were far too weak<em>  
><em>To stand in your arms<em>  
><em>Without falling to your feet<em>

_But there's a side to you_  
><em>That I never knew, never knew.<em>  
><em>All the things you'd say<em>  
><em>They were never true, never true,<em>  
><em>And the games you play<em>  
><em>You would always win, always win.<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>But I set fire to the rain,<em>  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cry<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_When I lay with you_  
><em>I could stay there<em>  
><em>Close my eyes<em>  
><em>Feel you here forever<em>  
><em>You and me together<em>  
><em>Nothing is better<em>

_'Cause there's a side to you_  
><em>That I never knew, never knew,<em>  
><em>All the things you'd say,<em>  
><em>They were never true, never true,<em>  
><em>And the games you play<em>  
><em>You would always win, always win.<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>But I set fire to the rain,<em>  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cry<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_I set fire to the rain_  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>Where I felt something die<em>  
><em>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time!<em>

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_  
><em>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<em>  
><em>Even now when we're already over<em>  
><em>I can't help myself from looking for you.<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>I set fire to the rain,<em>  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cry<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>Where I felt something die<em>  
><em>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time, oh, oh!<em>

_Let it burn_  
><em>Oh oh ohhhh<em>  
><em>Let it burn<em>  
><em>Oh oh ohhhh<em>  
><em>Let it burn<em>  
><em>Oh oh ohhhh<em>

The crashing shocked Bella as she saw blond and white pass through the door. She turned and tried to run towards Edward and Jasper when she was being tugged away. She reached out her hand and looked at them desperately.

"Jasper! Edward!" Bella cried before they disappeared from her.

"You're mine," James snarled, running impossibly faster.

She wanted to cry. She wanted everything to end right there. She growled in frustration. His grip tightened and she groaned softy in pain. She glared at him and suddenly they stopped. He pinned her to a tree.

"You're mine forever Isabella."

Suddenly a burning pain tore through her body. She dropped to the ground as soon as he let go and opened her mouth to scream but no noise came out. She writhed in the flames and silently begged for them to put the fire out.

_This is how I'm going to die... _Her heart breat faster to help her survive but it only made her pain worse. She closed her eyes and listened for the flames that was eating at her flesh. She prayed that her family would be safe. She thought about her friends at La Push.

She was beat with all her memories and suddenly she felt something on her lips. She opened her eyes and looked into golden eyes. She was so happy to see familiar golden eyes before the fire turned her to ash. Then the pain slowly ebbed away. She was left with little fire.

She clung to her saver and looked at Edward before slipping into an ocean of darkness.

She opened her eye opened slightly. Her breathing hitched when she saw Edward. He looked up immediately. He was next top me before I could saw Micheal Jackson. I smiled slightly at him.

"Never do that to me ever again please," he whispered.

She nodded weakly and held his cold hand in hers. She blinked and slowly got up. "What happened?"

"James bit you and I got the poison out."

She tilted her head. If that was true why did she have a fire still in her? She shook her head and moved to get up. He stopped her and smiled sadly.

"You're still weak from the... You know."

She shook her head and stood up just fine. She gave him a look and held his hand still. Her eyes never left his as she kissed his cheek. He grinned when she pulled away.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine."

He smiled and followed her out of the hotel. She looked at the sky. It was the beginning of a great life together with her soulmate at her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Bella: I'm sure they did.**

**Ali: Thanks.**

**Bella: Read and review.**

**Ali: You're the only on that doesn't get paid for this.**

**Bella: *shrugs and walks off***

**Ali: REVIEW!**

**Bella: And look out for the sequel: Flyin'.**


End file.
